


What you thought you need

by violentincest



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest
Summary: Auguste doesn't want to touch his younger brother, especially not after what happened with Uncle. But, Laurent can be annoying persistent. But does this persistence work out in his favor?
Relationships: Auguste/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	What you thought you need

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. The first things I've written in almost a year. Thanks 2020 for sapping all my creativity. But, yay for dubcon incest bringing it back. 
> 
> Thank you stillwaterseas(phoenix flight) for Beta'ing this for me. 
> 
> This is very angsty, so if you don't like angst don't read. 
> 
> Also, Laurent's age is not specified so you can choose, but he's definitely not older than 16.

Three days after his Uncle’s execution, Laurent still couldn’t sleep. He kept waking up from nightmares, and he cried. Curled up, all alone in his too big bed by himself, made him miss how it felt falling asleep next to his Uncle.

On the third night, Laurent climbed out of his bed, and walked into his Uncle’s room. He turned the handle, afraid to find it locked. Thankfully it gave way under his tiny hand. The furniture in the room had been covered with white sheets, the bed stripped of everything. If it wasn’t for the fact that there was no dust anywhere, the room would have looked like it had been empty for ages.

Laurent padded over to the wardrobe in his bare feet and opened it slowly. He let out a sigh of relief, when he discovered that it still had his Uncle’s clothes in it. They hadn’t been thrown out or destroyed. Laurent grabbed one of his Uncle’s shirts, and climbed onto the bed. He balled it up into a pillow, hugged it close inhaling the scent left behind on it, and fell to sleep.

This went on for a couple weeks more. Laurent waking up from a bad dream, face streaming with tears only to find solace in his Uncle’s empty bedroom, the bed now covered in his Uncle’s clothes. But it didn’t help the fact that Laurent never got a full night’s sleep. He couldn’t hide the bags, the dark circles under his eyes that stood out against his porcelain skin.

When his brother Auguste asked him how he was doing, everything came pouring out of Laurent. He could see the anger cross his brother’s face before Auguste had a chance to conceal it. Auguste told Laurent that if he was having nightmares and trouble sleeping, Laurent should come to his room. It was Auguste’s job as his brother to take care of him after all, not the ghost of his Uncle.

So, that night Laurent did. And the night after, and the night after. The next time Laurent poked his head into his Uncle’s room, all of his stuff was gone. He never asked about it. Where it had all gone. What had been done with it. He didn’t want to see Auguste get angry. Laurent didn’t like when Auguste was upset with him.

Laurent liked having a full bed again, he liked having the body heat of another person lying next to him, But, being so close to Auguste, being pressed against his body at night brought back memories of being with his Uncle. The things that would do together. Every once in a while, Laurent’s body would work on muscle memory, and his tiny cock would harden.

The few times Laurent tried to press it against Auguste for any type of friction, any type of pressure, Auguste would move. He’d never say anything. He would just put some space between their bodies. Laurent knew what had happened with his Uncle was wrong. Laurent just didn’t understand it. How could something that felt so good be bad?

Laurent kept quiet, and let Auguste pull away. Laurent never asked for anything more, he just let his body have its reaction. But after a week of this happening, and his body not getting any kind of response it became harder and harder. It took longer for his erection to go down. It got more painful each time it wasn’t touched and taken care of. He needed something, anything.

He pressed himself against Auguste hesitantly, there was no reaction. His brother was still asleep. Laurent let out a quiet breath that he didn’t know he’d been holding. Laurent carefully hooked his leg over Auguste’s.

Laurent tended to move a lot when he was asleep, and when they woke, Laurent was usually sprawled all over him, on top of him. This wouldn’t be any different. He began to rock his hips slowly, very slowly, afraid to wake Auguste. But, there was only so much that Laurent could take. It had been so long, and it felt so very good.

Using his leg as leverage, he hooked it around his brother as much as he could and began to move faster, biting his lower lip to keep his moans in. He knew this faster, more erratic pace was the wrong move, when he felt his brother tense. Laurent had woken him up. He should have been more patient, like his Uncle had taught him, and taken his time.

Laurent waited for Auguste to stop him, but it never came. He didn’t say anything so Laurent kept going and going. As he could feel his orgasm building, Laurent used all of the self-control he could muster, and suppressed it. Uncle never liked it when he came. He said Laurent need to learn self-restraint, and he hated the mess all over his sheets.

Finally, Auguste spoke up.

“What’s wrong? Why’d you stop?”

“Uncle never let me…he never let me…” Laurent paused, not knowing how to describe it, but hoped Auguste would understand.

“I’m not Uncle. Go ahead little brother.”

At his permission, Laurent began to move his hips again, and it wasn’t long until he was crying out, spilling into his pants. When his hips finally stopped, and he had ridden it out, his body felt like jelly. He collapsed onto his back, panting and flushed.

Auguste turned over, his eyes taking in his brother. Auguste ignored the semi-erection in his pants and pulled Laurent close.

“C’mere Lau.” He said and ran a hand through Laurent’s hair. “Do you feel better?”

Laurent nodded into his brother’s chest.

“Good. Now let’s go back to sleep. We still have an hour or so left.”

After that, it was a continuous occurrence that they never spoke of. Laurent would start while Auguste was asleep, Auguste would wake up, pretend nothing was happening, and then once Laurent was done, pull him into his arms and stroke his hair until he fell back asleep.

Until one night, when it changed. Laurent woke up from one of his nightmares, a tiny cry leaving his throat. His eyes darted around the room, taking a moment to adjust to the darkness, trying to remember where he was. They landed on a shield, leaned against his wardrobe. His brother. He was in his brother’s room.

Auguste’s arm was still around him, but their bodies were apart. Laurent scooted back a bit wanting to feel his brother’s body heat, and be comforted by his touch. He paused when he felt Auguste’s hardon pressing against him.

For a moment, Laurent didn’t know what to do. Auguste had been letting him find relief whenever he needed it, and he should allow Auguste to do the same. His brother was still asleep though, but it still had to be painful right? Maybe Laurent should be a good brother and get him started.

Laurent turned around carefully in Auguste’s arms, and looked down. His widened a bit at the bulge there, and he wanted to reach out and touch it. Laurent brought his tiny palm up, and placed his palm over it, the bulge a lot bigger than him. Auguste’s cock twitched under Laurent’s hand, and Laurent pressed his palm down, putting pressure on it. He began moving his palm in slow circles, until he heard a gasp come from Auguste.

He looked up, his bright blue eyes meeting his brother’s darker ones.

“What are you doing?”

Laurent’s hand paused as he thought about what to say. What was he doing? He didn’t know what this was called. His Uncle had just taught him to do it. So, Laurent opted to show Auguste instead.

He lifted his hand from Auguste’s crotch and brought it up, before sliding it into the hem of Auguste’s night pants, his fingers finding their way to Auguste’s cock.

“Laurent!” Auguste shouted, but it didn’t sound like a shout of pleasure. Instead it sounded like one of anger.

Laurent quickly pulled his hand out of Auguste’s pants.

“I-I’m sorry. I was just trying to help you, Gus! It was…you were hard, and it looked like it must hurt, and I just wanted to… I used to always do it for Uncle. He liked when I touched him.”

Auguste’s eyes hardened. “I am NOT Uncle!” he said, his voice louder, harder, sterner.

Laurent flinched back, his eyes beginning to well with tears.

“I know! You’re my brother. You’re Gus. And I just wanted to make you feel good. I don’t want you to hurt. I…” Laurent’s voice hitched, moments away from tears falling.

Auguste’s face softened, his eyes lightening.

“I know. I know Lau. Shhh, don’t cry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell.”

All Laurent could do was nod.

“I appreciate you trying to help. It felt good.”

“It did?”

Auguste nodded. “Yes, it did. Really good.”

“Then can I?”

Auguste shook his head. “No. You’re too young, and family…family doesn’t touch each other like that.”

“But…”

“But, I can do it myself.” Auguste said before Laurent finished that sentence. “I can take care of myself, and you can watch.”

Laurent’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Yes, but you must promise to behave. No touching. Do you understand?”

Laurent nodded. “Yes. No touching.”

“Good.” Auguste said, before reaching into his pants and pulling himself out.

Laurent looked at Auguste’s cock. It was bigger than Uncle’s had been longer, and a bit thicker. Auguste’s skin was also as pale as Laurent’s, giving the tip an almost angry tint of red to it. To Laurent, it did look painful.

Auguste gripped the head of his cock, and gave it a couple of lazy tugs.

“Have you ever done this to yourself Lau?”

Laurent shook his head.

“No. Un-“ Laurent caught himself.

Every time he mentioned his Uncle, Auguste got angry. He didn’t want to ruin this.

Auguste nodded.

“Take yourself out. I’ll teach you.”

Laurent looked at Auguste, a smile spreading across his lips. He was eager to learn new things from his brother, and he was honored Auguste would teach him this. Laurent reached into his pants and pulled his tiny cock out.

It was a bit longer than his hand, but not by much. Laurent still hadn’t fully grown into himself yet, but it was the perfect size for his hand.

Auguste paused for a moment, admiring how beautiful his brother was.

“Put your thumb on the head of your cock like this, and push down. Then run your thumb around it, spreading your precum. Yes, like that good.”

“Now, cup your hand around the tip, squeeze and give it a few- Ah- tugs.” Auguste said, groaning as he showed Laurent how to do it.

Laurent let out a gasp in response, his hips jerking into his hand.

“Not yet. Keep your hips still for now. You want to draw it out a bit. You don’t want to rush. It feels good?”

Laurent nodded.

“Now, keep your hand cupped, and slide it down your shaft, and back up.”

Auguste did it once to show Laurent how. He watched his little brother do it, and nodded in approval.

“Perfect, now keep going just like that.”

Auguste began moving his hand along his shaft, jerking himself off. The room was quiet except for their moans, neither of them saying anything.

Watching his brother like this, watching Laurent give himself pleasure…Auguste knew that he wasn’t going to be able to last very long. That’s why, after only a minute or so he spoke again.

“Now that you’re used to the pace, you can speed up. Make your fist tighter, and speed up the motion of your hand. If you think you can, slide your hand into your pants.” Auguste said, sliding his into his own. “And bring it down just below your shaft to your balls. Run your fingers along them, play with them, pinch them lightly.”

When he finished speaking, Auguste did to himself what he just described to Laurent, his moans becoming louder.

Laurent slid his hand into his pants, and tried to do what Auguste told him. Not used to doing two things at once, Laurent’s moves, his jerks were more erratic. When he pinched himself, he let out a loud scream, Laurent’s hips gave one more jerk before he was spilling all over his hand.

Biting his lip, Auguste watched Laurent, his eyes hungry. It only took him a couple more tugs and he was spilling all over himself and the bed also.

As soon as Laurent was finished coming down from his high, he got up to grab two wet clothes, and walked back over handing one to Auguste.

“Thank you.” Auguste said taking it to clean himself off.

“How was that?”

Laurent gave Auguste a lazy smile.

“Perfect. Especially because it was with you.”

Auguste knew he was fucked.

The next evening when Laurent walked into his brother’s room he paused. Auguste was sitting at his table, drinking a glass of wine, his fingers running through his pet’s hair. Since Laurent had begun sleeping in Auguste’s room, his pet was never there.

Auguste looked up when he heard the door closed. He put down his glass of wine, pulled his finger’s out of his pet’s hair, and then looked down at his pet.

“Leave us. Come back in a few.”

The pet got up from where he was kneeling on the floor and walked over to the door. He opened it, gave a bow, and then left. Auguste stood up and walked over to the bed. Auguste sat down and patted the spot next to him.

“We need to talk.”

Laurent saw the seriousness of Auguste’s face, and sat down next to him.

“What about? About your pet? Do you want me to leave for a bit and come back later?” Laurent asked.

He had been around the Veretian Court long enough that he knew what men did with pets. Laurent wasn’t happy that it wouldn’t be with him, but he wouldn’t cross his brother and make him upset.

Auguste shook his head.

“Your nightmares have been lessening. It’s time that you go back and sleep in your own room.”

“What!?” Laurent shouted, not expecting that. “Why!? Did I…did I do something wrong?”

Auguste shook his head again.

“No, Lau. You did nothing wrong. It’s just that you’re older now and you’re expected to sleep in your own bed. Only children sleep in the bed of others.”

“But-“

“Are you a child?”

“No, but-“

“At the beginning it was understandable, But, the staff doesn’t know what happened. Only father and I do. The staff, the guards; they will see, and they think inappropriate thoughts. I don’t want them to think those things about you. I don’t want to tarnish your reputation.”

“ I don’t care about my reputation Gus. I want to-“

“Enough.” Auguste said, his voice stern, like Laurent’s father’s voice got when he was upset. “I’m your future King and your brother, and I’ve made my choice. You’re sleeping in your own room.”

Laurent closed his eyes, willing the tears not to fall. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of his brother and cry.

“Yes, Gus.”

“Good. When you’re able to think clearly, you’ll see that I am right. Good night.”

“Good night.” Laurent said getting off the bed dejectedly.

“Lau?”

Laurent hesitated at the bed room door when Auguste called him.

“I love you Lau.”

Laurent nodded, and mumbled it back before leaving.

Laurent didn’t sleep well that night, the next night, or the next night. He hated sleeping alone. But what he hated even more than that, was watching Auguste leave with his pet every night after dinner. Laurent hated Auguste’s pet. He hated the fact that he got to smell and touch his brother the way he wanted too, and the fact that he got to sleep in the same bed as him.

The longer he went without someone else’s touch, the more Laurent realized how much he needed it, how much he craved it. If he didn’t get either touch or sleep soon, he was going to go mad.

When Laurent saw Auguste go off with his father after dinner, he saw his opportunity. He went to Auguste’s room, grabbed one of his shirts from the wardrobe, and brought it back to his own. If he had something with Augute’s scent on it to hold as he slept, then he’d be able to sleep through the night. Just like he had with Uncle’s shirts.

Laurent waited a few minutes just to make sure Auguste was really preoccupied before heading to his room. Laurent opened Auguste’s wardroom and began looking through each shirt. He needed a shirt that Auguste hadn’t worn in a while, one that he wouldn’t easily miss.

He finally found one, and pulled it out. He was about to grab one more just in case since he didn’t know when he’d be able to do this again, when he heard some voices outside Auguste’s door, and saw the handle turn.

Laurent’s eyes darted back to the wardrobe. He couldn’t be caught here, but there was nowhere else for him to get to. So, he did the only thing he could think of. Laurent climbed into the wardrobe and shut the door.

He hadn’t expected Auguste to finish with his father so soon. It mustn’t have been anything important. Laurent pressed his ear to the door and listened. Then he let out a quiet sigh. His pet. There went Laurent’s hope of Auguste stopping here for only a moment before leaving. Laurent might end up having to spend the night in the wardrobe.

Laurent kept his ear pressed to the door, wanting to hear what they were talking about. It was only coming out as muffled talking, and he couldn’t actually make out any words. It was when the moans started, that Laurent understood.

He pressed his hand to the door, and left it against the wood, hesitant for a moment. Just a sliver. Laurent just want a tiny quick peak. Laurent pressed his hand a bit harder, and pushed the door just enough that a sliver of light went through it, but he still couldn’t see anything. Just a little more…there. The door was cracked enough that Laurent could see Auguste sitting on the edge of his bed. His pet was kneeling on the floor, his hands on Auguste’s knees, his face buried in Auguste’s crotch. The pet was using his mouth on his brother.

Auguste’s head was lazily thrown back a bit, his eyes closed, lips parted, his one hand fisting the pets hair. Laurent glared. That should have been him. That should be him. If anyone was to do that to his brother, it should be Laurent. But, he still couldn’t look away.

As the pet’s head bobbed up and down, all Laurent could focus on were his brother’s facial expressions. How his lips twitched, how his eyes squeezed shut tighter at something he really liked. Auguste lifted his head up, to look at his pet, to say something, but his eyes paused half way there. They were caught on the slightly open wardrobe door. Auguste narrowed his eyes, trying to focus, when he saw a familiar blue.

Their eyes met, and Auguste let out a loud moan, his hand fisting his pet’s hair tighter. He bucked his hips up once and was done. Laurent quickly closed the door before the pet stood up. It was only a few minutes more before Auguste called to him.

“Lau. I know you’re in there. Don’t make me come over and get you.”

Hesitantly, Laurent opened the door, and stepped out, the shirts still in his hand.

“What were you doing in there?”

“What were you doing?” Laurent asked, turning the question back on him.

“Letting my pet do his job.”

“You don’t need to. You have me. I should be doing that.”

“No you shouldn’t. You’re my brother.”

“And Reginald was my Uncle, but I still did it to him.”

“I am not-“

“my Uncle.” Laurent finished for him. “I know. I know you’re not. You’re Gus. My brother. I love you so much and I just want to take care of you. Let me take care of you Gus. I’m good with my mouth, I promise. Please.” Laurent begged.

Auguste closed his eyes trying to think straight.

“Please.”

“Laurent.”

“Please Gus. Please! I haven’t been able to sleep without you, without your touch. I feel like I’m going to burn up from the inside and explode.”

“Please.” He added one more time.

Auguste sighed, and finally looked at Laurent again.

“Fine. One chance.”

Laurent’s face lit up.

“But not tonight. Tomorrow after everyone’s asleep come to my room.”

Laurent nodded.

“Tomorrow. Goodnight Gus.”

“Goodnight Lau.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

And all Auguste could do when Laurent left was hope that he’d fall asleep long before everyone else did.  
The next night Laurent didn’t fall asleep like Auguste hoped. After dinner he went right to his bedroom with a book. He tried to read, but he couldn’t concentrate on it. He couldn’t concentrate on anything. All he could think of was how he was going to be with his brother.

When he was with his Uncle, he never felt so loved, so close to someone before. His Uncle was always sweet to him, always praised him. Laurent missed that closeness with someone, and he was going to have it again. And it was going to be with someone he loved more than his Uncle, more than he loved anyone in the world.

When it was late, and Laurent no longer heard the sounds of any servants or guards walking around, he left his room. He walked to Auguste’s being careful not to let anyone see him. That had been another thing he learned from his Uncle. Once at Auguste’s room, he knocked. When Auguste told him to come in, Laurent entered.

Auguste’s eyes widened when he caught sight of his brother. Laurent was wearing one of the shirts that he had taken from Auguste’s wardrobe last night. It was still big on him, coming just a bit above his knees, but it suited him. His clothes looked good on his brother.

Laurent stood still, waiting for Auguste to say something. He was afraid Auguste might have changed his mind. Auguste held out his hand and Laurent smiled. He walked over, and took the hand, letting Auguste help him up onto the bed. Laurent climbed on and sat on his knees looking at his brother.

Auguste broke their staring contest in by leaning in to press his lips against Laurent. Laurent pulled away and touched his lips, eyes wide in surprise.

Auguste paused.

“Haven’t you kissed before?”

Laurent shook his head. “No. Un-I never.”

Auguste pushed down the rage he could feel building. Of course his Uncle didn’t treat Laurent right. Didn’t let him cum. Didn’t let them kiss. He probably only cared about his own pleasure.

“Don’t worry. I’ll teach you.” Auguste said, before leaning in to kiss Laurent again.

“Move your lips against mine. Do as I do.” Auguste mumbled against Laurent’s lips.

Laurent began to kiss Auguste back. He opened his mouth when Auguste coaxed it open with his tongue. Auguste’s tongue slid in moving around Laurent’s mouth, mapping it out. It was wet and felt weird, and Laurent had no idea what to do. His mind began to whir.

What if he was doing it wrong? What if Auguste didn’t like it? What if he didn’t like it? This was strange after all.

If Auguste didn’t pull away, Laurent might have freaked out.

Auguste licked his lips.

“How was that?”

Laurent nodded before clearing his throat.

“Good.” He said, offering Auguste a small smile.

“Tonight, we’re just using our mouths, nothing more. Understood?” Auguste asked.

He wanted to make sure that Laurent was really alright with this. That he was alright with it.

“Yes Gus.”

Auguste lifted his hips and grabbed the hem of his pants and his underwear pulling them both off at the same time. He tossed them on the floor and looked at Laurent. Laurent was staring at his cock, his eyes wide.

It was big. Bigger than he remembered from the night before, and it wasn’t even hard yet. Uncle’s hardly fit into his mouth. And even then, it took Laurent a while to be able to get the whole thing in without choking. How was he going to fit all of Auguste’s?

Auguste paused.

“Are you sure you’re okay Lau? We don’t have to do this.”

Laurent shook his head. If he didn’t do this, Auguste would never let him try again. He’d think he wasn’t ready, that he wasn’t old enough, but he was. Laurent had to do this.

“I want to.”

“Alright. Just remember you can stop whenever you want. I won’t be mad.”

Auguste paused to make sure Laurent understood.

“Now, I’m not hard yet. Right now, I think you can take the whole thing in your mouth. Just suck on it until I begin to harden.”

Auguste moved so he was leaned against the headboard and spread his legs, giving Laurent enough room to move in between them. Laurent moved between Auguste’s legs and bent over so he was face to face with Auguste’s cock. He gripped it in his hand, and taking a deep breath, opened his mouth leading Auguste into it.

Auguste groaned as the wet heat from Laurent’s mouth engulfed him. Laurent wasn’t sure what to do, so he just began to suck and lick like Auguste had told him to. At first nothing was happening, and Laurent was afraid he was doing it all wrong. But, then, Auguste finally began to get bigger. Too big.

His cock kept hardening, kept filling out, and there was only so much room in Laurent’s mouth. He tried to open his lips up wider, but he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to accommodate it. Laurent’s stomach began to tighten, his brain began to scream at him to stop. Auguste hit the back of his throat, and Laurent had to pull away before he choked.

“Easy Laurent.”

Auguste slid a finger under Laurent’s chin and tilted his face up.

“Do you want to stop?”

Yes.

“No.” Laurent said out loud. “You’re just bigger. Surprised me.” Laurent said, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

Auguste started at him, trying to read his face and then nodded, letting go of his chin.

Laurent bent back down, and grabbed Auguste’s cock in his hand again, He closed his eyes, took another break, and then took just the head into his mouth. This part, this part was easier. Laurent began to suck on it like he would a candy, tasting the saltiness from Auguste’s precum.

Laurent pursed his lips tighter, and constricted his throat swallowing around it. Auguste let out a loud groan, and the tightness from Laurent’s stomach loosened a bit. Then he bobbed his head a bit, taking a quarter of him into his mouth, and that tightness came back. Auguste was so thick, and Laurent’s cheeks were already beginning to hurt.

He was beginning to hope that his brother wouldn’t last as long as his Uncle. Laurent was already looking forward to this being over. He bobbed his head back up, and then went back down a quarter of the way again. But, Laurent knew that it wasn’t enough. He wanted to make sure that Auguste was pleased with him.

Laurent bobbed his head up again, and then this time tried to take Auguste half way. Auguste’s shaft got thicker, and Laurent had to open his mouth more. He coughed, saliva spilling from his mouth, but he kept going until Auguste hit the back of his throat again.

Laurent’s throat clenched, and he tried to breathe through his nose to relax, but that didn’t help. It seemed to make it worse and his throat convulsed, a cough building up. Laurent did a half cough, but managed to push down the rest. He moved his head back a bit, so that Auguste was no longer pressing against him.

He wanted to throw up. His brain was beginning him to stop. This was harder than it had been with Uncle, but Uncle didn’t care if he choked. He said Laurent needed to learn, and practicing was the best way. Laurent kept practicing until he got it.

Tears, falling from his eyes, Laurent didn’t look up. He didn’t want Auguste to see him crying. If he did he would stop and he’d call his pet back. Laurent would be replaced again. So, he went a quarter of the way again, and focused on that. He used his hand, still tiny compared to Auguste’s cock, and began to move it up and down in time with his head to try and please his brother.

After what felt like forever, Auguste’s fingers finally gripped Laurent’s hair in warning.

“Lau, I’m going to….”

And then he was spilling down Laurent’s throat. Laurent didn’t have any room in his mouth to catch it, and the cough finally escaped him. He pulled away, Auguste’s cum spilling out of his mouth. He wiped his eyes quickly before Auguste could see and then looked up.

Auguste smiled, and used his thumb to wipe his spend from Laurent’s lips.

“You were so good Lau.” Auguste said.

Sure, Laurent had a bit of a hard time, but he tried hard and he would get better with practice.

“Did you enjoy it?”

Laurent nodded, afraid to talk. Afraid if he did, Auguste would hear the lie in his voice.

Auguste smiled again, and leaned in to peck Laurent’s lips.

“I’m glad.”

Auguste moved away from the headboard to lie down on the bed and pull Laurent against him and into his arms.

“Let’s get some rest now Lau. It’s late. You must be tired.”

“Love you Gus.”

“Love you too Lau. I can’t wait to try more things with you.”

“Me too Gus.” Laurent said, hoping that Auguste believed him.

After all, he’d gotten used to it with Uncle, and eventually enjoyed it. Laurent just had to get used to Auguste, and then it’d be the same.

Laurent closed his eyes.


End file.
